Harry Potter and the Coming of Ragnarok
by Queen of the Sacred Flames
Summary: 6th Year. Stranges changes are in the air as the impending war looms over Hogwarts, alliances are made, friendships severed, betrayal, battle lines are drawn, and whispers of an even greater evil dwelling in the shadows.
1. Info

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Coming of Ragnarok

By _Queen of the Sacred Flames_

* * *

_Things to know before you read this_

1. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other J.K. Rowling characters; I just borrow and play with them. I do, however, own my OCs, and they're mine, all mine! 

2. Takes place during Year 6

3. OCs (not all of them, just the ones that are predominate in the fic):

_Lionel Rose_— Hogwarts new DADA teacher.  
_Constantine Rose_— Lionel's older brother, heir to chieftainship of the Rose Clan of vampires.  
_Elaine Proghorn_— New Minister of Magic.  
_Jerry the Jarvey—_a mischievous Jarvey with the gift of Sight, but is he that all he is?

**

* * *

A/N:** Now get your popcorn and enjoy the show! 


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: _A Change in the Winds_

_

* * *

Change_… that was the only way Harry Potter could describe it. was in the air. Everything felt different, and it wasn't just what had happened at the Department of Mysteries either. Even with that heavy burden in Harry's heart and mind, things still didn't feel the same. The summer air was heavier, the atmosphere seemed darker, even the animals and plants seemed more cautious than ever. They all sensed an impending doom. Harry could sense his too; it was all mapped out for him in the Prophecy, his destiny. As if all this wasn't depressing enough, he knew he was to return to Grimauld Place. He didn't know how he was going to get through it, but he knew he had to. Just one step at a time… 

This was to be a year of change…

* * *

Moody and Kingsley went by Little Whinging one night to pick up Harry. They were early this time, it was still June. His aunt and uncle were more than happy to be rid of their burden early, even if it had to be this way and at this time of the night. Moody and Kingsley apprated Harry to Grimauld Place; where Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were waiting for him. Also there was Bill, who was there to announce to his parents that he was engaged to Fleur, much to their dismay, before he headed back to Egypt. Thankfully, Fleur didn't hang around for long, for she needed to head home to make the 'beeg plans for zee wedding'. 

Harry spent most of him time there doing his summer homework and keeping Buckbeak (a.k.a. Witherwings) company, anything to keep his mind busy and not have to think about anything else. As usual, everyone was worried about him and they always seemed careful about what words they used around him, as if the slightest mention of anything even remotely related to the 'event' would trigger an emotional explosion (or something of that nature). True, Harry was depressed, but what he needed was comfort, not avoidance. His depression lifted slightly when Fred and George visited the house for the first time since the opening of their new shop. From the way they were talking, their business turned out to be doing better than even the twins had expected.

"We're thinking about franchising even," said Fred.

"Just don't spend your money too hastily boys," Molly said, still eyeing the expensive dragon-skin cloaks the twins were wearing.

"But mum, if we didn't spend the money hastily…" George started.

"We wouldn't have bought this lovely present for everyone here to enjoy," Fred finished and took a small box from his pocket and charmed it back to its normal size, which was waist high from the floor up.

"Oh my, what could you have possibly bought?" Molly wondered, considering the size of the box.

Fred and George brought the box into the common room and unpacked it. Harry raised an eyebrow, "A telly?"

"Not just any telly," replied George.

"This is an American imported 18 inch Merlin telly." said Fred as he set it up. "No electricity needed, just magic."

"Picks up over 100 different stations, both muggle and wizard," George finished as he lengthened the antennas.

"Now wait a minute, boys," Arthur said, "This product cannot possibly be legal under regulations of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"We checked Dad," said Fred.

"Since it's made by wizards," added George.

"For wizards," Fred added.

"Then it's legally not a muggle artifact." George finished.

"Well, it really is lovely boys," Molly said, although she looked more afraid of it than anything. "But what use do we have for a nelly?"

"Telly," Hermione corrected.

"Well, news for one thing," replied Fred as he turned it on. Molly, Arthur, and Ginny were amazed. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at their reaction.

"… _this is Kelly Ingles for the World Wide Wizard News Network, the 3W2N." said the brunette woman on the screen. "We are live at England's Ministry of Magic where officials have confirmed that Mrs. Elaine Pronghorn has accepted the position of Minister of Magic. There will be a speech made in a few minutes…."_

"That Kelly Ingles is something," said Fred with a sly smile.

"Much more efficient than the Daily Prophet," said George

"Can you do crossword puzzles on it?" Arthur asked.

"Not that we know of," Fred and George said in unison.

"Then I'll stick to the Prophet thank you," Arthur said.

Harry however, was not interested in crossword puzzles, but in what was just said on the news.

The report went on, _"… many of the more conservative members of the ministry fear that it is a mistake appointing person such as Pronghorn at this point in time_." said Ingles, then the camera switched to a stern-looking wizard.

"_The woman is insane in my opinion, proposing such radical changes at time of much unrest. This ministry has stood on these foundations since the 13th century; to amend now will cause this country to collapse." _

"It's about time," said Harry, referring to the new changes.

"Not all of those changes are good Harry," said Arthur.

"Any change is a good change at this point." Harry said miserably.

"… _If you're just joining us now, we are live at the Ministry of Magic, where Mrs. Elaine Pronghorn is giving her speech…"_ and the camera switched from Kelly to focus on Elaine Pronghorn.

The new minister stood behind a podium, in front of a crowd, wearing a bright colored suit with an oversized flowery broach on the lapel, and spoke with a voice that bold and powerful enough without the need for a Sonorus charm _"…It's about time the ministry moved ahead like the rest of the world. We cannot allow ourselves to sit stagnant and have our future generations to continue being taught bias and mistranslation. It sickens me to see how we treat species other than ourselves. Despite what my critics have said, I do understand about threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and I believe that my restructuring plan will help to strengthen us against him. We must unify the public, not separate and shun others. Together we are stronger, divided we fall!"_ many in the crowd before the podium cheered, but some scattered boos were heard amongst them.

"She certainly knows how to rile a crowd," said Hermione.

The camera then switched back to Kelly, "_Part of Pronghorn's agenda includes some of the following: A Species Integration Act, a Ministry Restructuring Act, and Ministry-Regulated Schoolbook Revision and Republication Act, among many others. She also plans on saving the ministry's budget by downsizing and even eliminating unnecessary departments. The new minister plans to have her first meeting with school governors tonight at 8:00, we will update you as they progress. In sports news, _she_ is a _he_; the new Chaser for the Holyland Harpies Quidditch team failed a gender test yesterday…_"

Arthur then approached the set and, after several attempts, turned it off. "I think that's enough nelly for now," he smiled.

Harry then understood what Mr. Weasley meant before, and wondered if one of the 'unnecessary departments' included his.

* * *

It was late August when Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks escorted the kids to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies. Harry decided to go along, just to get his mind off of Sirius and his own personal nightmares. But upon arriving, Harry was beginning to feel that maybe coming along was a mistake. Everywhere they looked someone had an opinion about the new minister. Shop windows had animated posters showing their support, while others had shirts and buttons that blazed phrases such as 'Down with Pronghorn!' People passing would throw glares that bluntly asked 'Whose side are you on boy?' 

"Let's just be quick about it…" Moody mumbled, not wanting to get caught in a political riot.

"But I want to visit my brothers' shop." Ginny said in protest.

"Fine," he spat, "But hurry up,"

After visiting Fred and George's colorful and crowded joke shop, Harry's pockets filled to the brims with free merchandise that the twins insisted he deserved for putting the first investment into their establishment, they headed in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron but something was blocking their way. A crowd had gathered and surrounded what sounded like a big fight.

"Stay here," Moody said to the kids as he and Kinsley approached the crowd, wands held cautiously. Tonks attempted to follow, but Moody's all-seeing eye caught her and he turned, "No, you stay with them."

The magenta-haired witch pouted as the two men pushed their way through the crowd. Too curious, Ron followed the Order members through the mob.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione said as she, Harry, and Ginny followed him into the mass.

Then Tonks noticed that she was suddenly by herself, "Oh man," she said, "I look away one second…" now she had no choice but to be absorbed into the mob to look for them.

When Harry finally got passed several yelling warlocks, he could finally see what the commotion was. In the center of the circle was a pair of men in a brawl, and both were pretty bashed up. One was slim, with a blonde crew cut; the other was tall, muscular, with black matted hair. Surprisingly, the blond punched the black-haired man and was able to send him sprawling backwards.

The blond spat out blood and grinned maliciously, "Had enough, dog? Why don't you crawl back to your pack with your tail between your legs, mutt?" The two men behind him laughed. Harry saw they were of similar built and wore similar clothing, blood-red robes.

The muscular man pulled himself up, growling.

"By the way buddy," the blonde said, "I have a message for your mum…" and he threw his head back and howled, "AAARROOOOOOO!"

His friends behind him laughed and joined in the howling.

Harry then looked at the on the floor and his jaw dropped, the muscular man was changing. Hair was sprouting from his arms and face, his eyes became glowing orange orbs, and his fangs elongated passed his lips. The man was a werewolf. Lupin's transformation came to mind. But this was entirely different, with this man it was happening rapidly and in broad daylight, nowhere near a full moon.

"So now your getting tough," said the blond as he pulled something out of his pocket, a wand. "Come on then wolf-man." His grin widened, then his lips pulled back into a snarl, "Come on! _Come on!_"

Even from where Harry stood, he could see that the blond man had long fangs of his own. Was that man a vampire?

The half-formed werewolf reared-up roared threateningly, sending many of the spectators fleeing. Others were either paralyzed with terror (like Ron and Ginny), shocked and in awe (like Hermione and Harry), or were too busy screaming and jeering that they had no idea what was going on. The beast bounded forward on all fours and attempted to leap onto the vampire, but a spell shot from the crowd knocked him out of the air. His paws were suddenly tied together by a binding charm that had come from Kingsley's wand. Moody approached the vampire with his wand pointed directly at the blonde's head.

"Hey, we're just having some fun," said the blond vampire said, his friends stood at either side of him, but Tonks joined Moody with her wand.

"I told you to watch the kids," Moody scolded her.

"They got away from me," Tonks replied.

When they finally got back to Grimauld Place, Molly nearly smothered the children in a big teary hug after she had heard about what happened from Tonks (well, more like after she interrogated Tonks after they returned home suspiciously late). "You all could have been mauled by that werewolf!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Hermione managed to gasp after being released from the 'worried mother hug'. "It was that awful vampire that provoked him!"

"The werewolf should have had more self control," Moody said as he passed the kids on his way into the house.

"Um, I don't know if anyone else besides me noticed, but why was there a werewolf transforming _in the middle of the day_?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, isn't it obvious?" Hermione said as the boys followed her into the common room. "Werewolves, if put under enough stress can be forced into transforming."

"Why would a vampire and werewolf be fighting in the first place?" Ron asked as he sat down on the lumpy sofa.

"It's all this political propaganda." Hermione replied. "The minister wants to make peace with the species, but it's only causing more tension. As if there isn't enough tension as it is,"

* * *

It was September 1st, and students new and old boarded the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾. Harry and his two friends were able to find a compartment for themselves. Harry also prayed to whatever deities existed that Draco wouldn't give him lip today. He had woken up on the wrong side of the lumpy mattress was in the mood to turn the Slytherin boy into a ferret if he so much as mocked his hairstyle today. 

But fate was a cruel mistress, for she led the blond son of a pile of dragon dung right to his compartment door long before even the tea trolley lady had the chance to make her rounds.

"Well, well, well, Pot-head, Weasel, and Mud-blood," Malfoy drawled, his two ever-present thugs on either side of him. "I heard the most interesting news over the summer…"

Snap, crackle, pop; those were the sounds Harry was imagining would ring out once he figured a proper bone-breaking spell.

"Sirius Black is dead, did you know?" Malfoy said with a cruel smile. "Although, it was kind of sad really… I was hoping Dementors would have gotten to him first."

Harry was about to retort, but Ron did it for him. "Shut up Malfoy."

Malfoy then narrowed his gray eyes at Ron, "I think my talking is the least of your concerns Weasley. By the way, how is your father's job search coming along?"

"What're you talking about?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Didn't you read the papers? The new minister is cutting back on all lower-end departments, including the muggle-related. Once your daddy is out of a job, your rat-pack family will be in the streets. But I imagine that it might be more luxurious than the leaning tower of pieces you call a home."

Ron's face colored from anger, and unsheathed his wand. But before he could utter a spell, Hermione cut in, by magically shutting the door in Malfoy's face.

"Ow! My nose!" Draco was heard from the other side.

Harry was almost disappointed that he didn't get to divulge in any Malfoy-bashing. But his disappointment only deepened when he noticed his best friend. He was looking solemnly at the floor, his eyes glassy.

"Don't pay any mind to Malfoy." Hermione said gently. Even Crookshanks laid himself across Ron's lap to show his sympathy.

"But what if he's right?" Ron asked, his voice barely a whisper. "What will happen if dad does loose his job?"

The compartment fell silent, save for Pigwidgeon's sudden hooting outburst. And the mood didn't lighten even when the trolley came around.

* * *

'_Fate surely is a cruel mistress…the cruelest of them all…_' Severus Snape thought as he sat miserably at the long mahogany table in the teachers' lounge. Snape generally disliked most people, generally students, but there were certain people that he simply hated… no not hate… loathed. Number one on the list of people loathed by Snape was Sirius Black, James and his son Harry Potter were neck-in-neck for second, third was Lupin, fourth was Pettigrew, and reserved for fifth was Lionel Deveren. 

Snape had not seen Deveren for 20 years, but remembered him clearly. He was a Hufflepuff whose long chestnut hair and thin frame was so effeminate that most had mistaken him for a girl. While most students found Deveren to be sweet, charming boy, but Snape saw only his most annoying faults, including his laugh (which sounded like 'Fufufufufu'). Since their first year, Deveren would always attempt to 'befriend' Snape. Despite Snape's many efforts to crush his spirits and keep him away, Deveren kept at it; although as they entered their fifth year, Deveren slowly began to get the message that Snape did not want to be his friend, now or ever. After that, it was more of a mutual understanding than anything else.

Now you may be asking yourself why on earth a sweet, innocent boy like Lionel Deveren would ever have any interest in a greasy teen who dabbled in the Dark Arts. Truth be told, the two were similar in an underlining way. You see, Lionel wasn't human; he was a vampire, a vampire from the Rose Clan to be exact. He grew up in a manor filled with family and friends and was marked for the chieftainship. Dumbledore was able to allow Lionel to attend, just as he allowed Remus Lupin, but only if he kept his true species a secret.

What does that have to do with Severus Snape? Well, Snape was half-vampire; which surprisingly was more of an advantage than a detriment, for he had no blood-lust but had enhanced hearing and vision. His father, Tobias Snape, also came from the Rose Clan, though he was of the lowest class because he was a muggle-turned-vampire. Sick of life with the Clan, he sought life outside of it. The result was witch Eileen Prince, a son, and a derelict house on Spinners End. Later however, Tobias was forced to present his wife and son before the Rose Clan elders. Tobias and his family were ridiculed and humiliated in front of the rest of the Clan, and Tobias took his anger out on his family.

Still don't see the connection? Well, as any vampirologist will tell you, most vampires, especially those who grew up around other vampires, have an instinctual need to be with their own kind. For this reason, many will go out of their way to find others like themselves, whether they are from a Clan or not. Lionel Deveren had a classic case of this type of 'homesickness' throughout his years at Hogwarts, which explained his pursuit of Severus' friendship. Snape had not seen Lionel since they graduated Hogwarts, and had hoped it would stay that way. He couldn't imagine what qualifications he possessed for Dumbledore to hire him as a DADA teacher.

The squeak of the door opening snapped Snape from his thoughts.

"Ah, Professor Lionel Deveren," Dumbledore, who sat at the head of the table, stood to greet the new teacher. "Welcome."

Snape looked up at the vampire he had not seen for almost two decades, and saw that he hadn't changed much. He was still thin and feminine, though he had cut his hair to shoulder-length (it used to be waist-length) and it was tied back with a black ribbon. He wore olive-colored robes with a rose embroidered on the lapel, the symbol of the Rose Clan.

"So sorry I'm late Headmaster," Lionel said, as he stepped into the room. Snape noticed that his voice had deepened significantly. "Still trying to get my bearings, it's been a while since…" Then he stopped, noticing something at the corner of his eye. He looked and saw a familiar man with black robes. "Severus?" his eyes brightened. "Severus Snape! My goodness how long has it been?" he said as he approached him.

"Not long enough," Snape narrowed his eyes at Deveren.

"It's as pleasure to see you again." Professor Deveren held his hand out to him, the other teachers snickering at his vain efforts.

"I'm sure, but he feeling isn't mutual," Snape said.

His bright smile waned as he lowered his hand and cleared his throat, "You haven't changed a bit Sev." Lionel sat in the chair next to Snape.

"Severus." Snape said sternly. "Not 'Sev', not 'Sevvy'; its 'Severus', Professor _Severus_ Snape. If you plan on being a teacher here for very long, I suggest you use people's correct names."

"Quite right Severus, you're quite right." Deveren blushed from embarrassment.

"Interestingly, how did you manage to get this position anyway? Dumbledore doesn't hire employees on looks alone."

"Well, I …"

"Oh Severus, stop interrogating the poor man," said Madam Hooch, who then turned and smiled at the new teacher, "Rolanda Hooch, Flying teacher." And after that the other teachers got up to welcome the new teacher. Snape rolled his eyes when Pomona Sprout gave her former student a hug. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Harry felt relieved when he and his friends entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He always felt stable and safe here, and he knew that some good food would cheer Ron right up. Soon after sitting down, the new first year students were shuffled in and the Sorting Hat was presented, and it sang a new song: 

_In olden times  
__When I was new  
__There were four founders  
__Who built a magic school_

_Gryffindor took the bravest  
__Slytherin gathered those whose blood was pristine  
__Ravenclaw welcomed the smartest  
__And Hufflepuff received those in between_

_They stood united  
__Though their differences set them apart  
__The school they defended  
__Beating with one heart_

_And a thousand years later  
__I still sit  
__Sorting students from one another  
__Slytherins with their wit  
__Gryffindors and their heart  
__Ravenclaws intellect  
__Hufflepuffs loyal from the start_

_But these lines of division may begin to fade  
__Once the battle lines are drawn  
__And discoveries of loyalty and façade  
__May color the grounds like the reds of dawn_

_Wand in hand  
__Decisions of wrong and right  
__Will those of different houses band  
__Side by side and fight?_

There were scattered applauds but many were silent, each student trying to decipher the Hat's rather unnerving message. After the new students were sorted, the Headmaster stood up at the Head Table.

"Welcome students, new and returning, to another year at Hogwarts. Before we tuck in, I would like to introduce our newest staff member. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Professor Lionel Deveren."

The man sitting next to Snape stood up and bowed slightly as the students and teachers applauded. The Headmaster continued with more announcements, but one caught everyone's attention, "This year, the new minister has allowed the Faerie Faire to commence this coming March." Dumbledore paused as the students cheered. "However, due to the large number of student attending school this year, only 6th and 7th years will be permitted to attend." Some of the cheers turned to groans and shouts of protest. "And now, without further delay, let the feast begin."

"What is the Faerie Faire?" Harry asked as the food appeared magically on the tables.

"I've read about them, in '_Most Controversial Events in Wizard History'_," Hermione said as she spooned some vegetables onto her plate. "It used to take place every seven years and was one of the most diverse magical events ever. But the ministry had banned it 50 years ago because of the riots and the sale of black magic objects."

"I read something about it in the papers this morning," Dean joined in, "The rest of the ministry is very against it. Something tells me this new minister isn't going to last long."

"He certainly is handsome," Ginny grinned, changing the subject.

"Who?" Ron asked suspiciously, his mouth full of potatoes.

"Professor Deveren," Ginny giggled.

"I think 'girly' is a better word," Ron replied. "Right Hermione?" He waited for an answer, "Mione?" he turned to her and saw that she was staring dreamily at the new professor, as were most of the other girls at the Gryffindor table. "Oh bloody hell…" he turned to Harry, "It's Lockhart all over again!"

But Harry wasn't listening, he was watching the interaction between Snape and Deveren.

At the Head Table, Lionel was thoroughly enjoying the food, his plate piled with at least a little bit of everything. After savoring a bite of the delectable roast chicken, he noticed that Severus had barely anything on his plate.

"Is that all you're having Severus?" Deveren asked.

"Yes," Snape said. "Not all of us enjoy stuffing ourselves till we explode."

"Right, sorry…" Lionel looked down at his own plate, no longer feeling as hungry he thought he was. But it returned when the dessert appeared. "Ooh, strawberry cheesecake, my favorite." He cut a slice for himself. "Want a piece?"

"No."

"Oh come now, not even a little?"

"I said no."

"Have just one bite." Deveren cut a small piece with the fork and held it up to him.

"Cut it out you twit!" Snape swatted at Deveren's fork, sending the little bit of cake upward and it landed unnoticed in Snape's hair.

"Um, Sev—"

"Leave me alone Deveren," Snape snapped.

Deveren shrunk in his seat, "Yes, but you should know that—"

"_You_ should know that if you don't stop talking at this very moment, my spoon will have a new home in your chest cavity." Snape said with a death glare.

Deveren shrunk deeper in his chair, "Right…"

"Severus."

"What?!" Snape shouted, but then realized it wasn't Deveren who spoke but McGonagall.

The Deputy Headmistress pursed her lips at the man's attitude, "You have cake in your hair."

"Pardon?" The Potions teacher hoped he had misheard the Transfiguration teacher.

"You have cake in your hair," Minerva pointed.

Severus slowly raised his hand to his head and felt the offending sweet there, and immediately brushed it out. And he could have sworn he heard students laughing at him. "Why didn't you say anything?" he hissed at the DADA teacher.

"But you—"

Snape immediately rose from his seat and stormed out of the Great Hall from the door behind the Head table.

"Do you think he's sore at me?" Professor Deveren asked Minerva meekly.

But Snape wasn't too far from the truth, there were students laughing at him, one of them included Harry Potter.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked his bespectacled friend.

Harry tried to suppress his laughing long enough to say, "Nothing,"

Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "I think he's gone mental,"

**

* * *

AN: **And that's the first chapter! I want plenty of feedback! I want to know a) what you think of my OC Lionel Deveren and b) if there are any spelling or continuity mistakes. And I apologize for the Malfoy and Snape-bashing; they really are my all-time favorite characters :) All flames will be used to heat my coffee. Cheerio! 


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated. Sadly I've lost interest in this particular fic. That isn't to say I'm not writing fanfiction anymore, this project just doesn't appeal to me anymore. But I'm not going to leave you in limbo, I've typed up the first half of Chapter 2 that I've completed and summarized the rest of the story. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2: Deveren the Vampire**

The next day, Harry and his friends received their schedules, much to Harry and Ron's distaste their first class was DADA with the Slytherins, but it was to Hermione's delight for it was Professor Deveren teaching the class. Hermione practically dragged her two friends all the way to the classroom and right to the first three available seats.

Professor Deveren soon arrived and settled some papers and notes on his desk. "Good day students. If you haven't already heard, I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hopefully I'll last a few years here, unlike my predecessors before me." Earning himself some giggles from the students before moving on, "I know the Headmaster introduced me yesterday, but I feel I am to introduce my self formally as my kind usually does." He bowed slightly and said, "I am Professor Lionel Marcus Deveren the Third of the high and prideful Clan of the Rose."

At first there was confusion as to what their professor was trying to do; Hermione, of course, when right to the book and quickly paged through it. Then she stood right up and exclaimed, "You're a vampire?!"

The class was silent as they awaited their professor's response, which they expected was going to be a swift deduction of points. But to everyone's surprise, Deveren smiled and said, "Ah, I see at least one of you has been reading the new book I assigned."

As you can imagine, the class was both in shock and awe, as none of them had ever seen a real vampire before.

"First a werewolf, now a vampire," said Draco, who was seated a few desks away from Harry and his friends. "What's in store next year, a manticore? Are there no humans willing to take the job anymore?" Of course Crabbe, Goyle and a few Slytherins snickered at this.

Deveren only smiled softly, "Be aware… Draco is it? Be aware that this vampire has control over your grades. And do note that classroom etiquette is fifty percent of your grade."

Draco said nothing more for the rest of the class, but took his complaints to Professor Snape. "… and he threatened to cut my grades!" Draco whined as he walked beside Snape down the dungeon hall, accompanied by not only his 'bodyguards' but also by Pansy and Blaise.

Snape sighed, "I can assure you he won't Draco. I know him all too well."

"How can you be so sure?" Draco asked.

"We were classmates, unfortunately. He's too nice to punish students." Snape replied.

"You were classmates with a vampire?" Pansy was surprised.

"That must have been awkward." said Blaise, "Being in the same class with a creature that could probably kill you."

Snape stiffened for moment, and was about to retort the student, but didn't. He probably should have, but he didn't. '_It's not worth defending him_' he reasoned. When he reached his classroom, he brushed off Draco's final pleas and closed the door. He prepared his desk for his next class, but Blaise's statement did make him think. It made him think of both Deveren and Lupin.

In school he would see Deveren suffer from his Hunger during the day, in the halls and in classrooms, how he struggled with his self control. And Lupin, struggling to hide his 'conditions' every full moon. Yet he felt not one ounce of sympathy for either of them.

* * *

**Chapters 3+**

Soon Quidditich season started, making Harry the captain and in charge of choosing the new players. After that headache not much happened around Hogwarts for a while, which rather unnerved Harry rather than comforted him. It gave him that 'calm before the storm' kind of feeling.

While Harry was busy being paranoid and Ron and Hermione were having their usual rows, the new Minister of Magic was having her own troubles, particularly dealing with the rising tension between the Vampire Council and the newly formed Werewolf Coalition. The Prophet and the 3W2N were having a field day reporting the brawls and the riots that resulted from her ill attempts at interspecies peace.

Dumbledore sympathized with her, since he was beginning to worry about the safety of his students. News was getting around Hogwarts that someone was trying to break into the school. Mrs. Norris and Filch had nearly caught the culprit (a short one, as derived from Filch's vague description of what he could see in the pitch black halls) but he, she, or whatever it was, escaped. Dumbledore took no time to strengthen the wards and heighten security of the school. He would have canceled the trip to he Faerie Faire, but thought better of it, the students needed it, to get their minds off of the tragedies in the magical world.

March rolled around and the train to the Faire rolled into Hogsmeade Station. The 6th and 7th year students along with teacher chaperones boarded the train excitedly. Harry found it to be very enjoyable, it was bright and colorful, and he never saw so many magical creatures and wizards gathered in one place. Harry stopped at one tent in particular, on the poster read 'Jerry the Fortunetelling Jarvey'. Harry went in and met the gigantic ferret, whose vocabulary went beyond mere vulgar phrases. For 5 sickles, the colorfully dressed Jarvey would do a little dance and hand Harry a fortune typed on a slip of bright tickertape that dispensed from a little contraption hidden inside the Jarvey's outfit. The fortune read "Nothing is as it seems" Harry tells Jerry that it sounds like something Dumbledore would say. Jerry becomes excited hearing that Harry knows Dumbledore, and says he really wants to go with him to see the great wizard. Harry tells him that it isn't a good idea, and leaves the sad Jarvey behind to find his friends. But Harry doesn't realize that the ferret stows away in one of his bags of purchased souvenirs.

Not more than a few weeks later, Deveren receives an owl from his clan that his father had died. Because Deveren's older brother, Constantine, disappeared decades ago, that would make Deveren the heir to the chieftainship. Deveren gets permission from Dumbledore to leave for a bit. Deveren returns a few days later, frantic. He goes to Snape's rooms, knowing no one else to turn to, and tells him that Constantine has returned out of the blue and demands Deveren to step down. He does but Constantine doesn't forgive easily, he accuses his little brother of trying to take throne out from under him and being a traitor to the family. Snape, not really caring about Deveren's problems, tells him to leave him alone and to grovel to someone who gives a damn. Hurt by Snape's harsh words, Deveren leaves.

The next day Dumbledore calls Snape to his office. Dumbledore tells Snape that Deveren is missing and he is sending him to bring the DADA teacher back. When Snape asks why him, Dumbledore replies that Deveren was only looking for a friend who understood his own feelings, someone who was like him. Snape was the closest thing because he was half vampire, and Deveren was wary around Lupin. Snape feels only slightly guilty and agrees to help. Dumbledore gives him the directions as to where Deveren might be.

Snape apparates to the front lawn of a small cottage in the woods. He approaches the cottage, but his keen senses tell him there is something not right. There is no sound of birds or crickets, just an eerie silence. Snape enters the dwelling and sees what he was hoping not to. Deveren is limp in a corner of the room, his battered appearance shows he had been beaten and hexed to death. Snape is about to approach his body, but something hits him on the head from behind, knocking him out.

When Snape comes to, he sees he has been taken to the manor of the Rose Clan of vampires. It is then revealed to Snape that Constantine works for Voldemort and it was Constantine who killed his father and brother in order to help set Voldemort's plan in motion.

Back at Hogwarts, at night, Harry hears rummaging at the other end of the boys dormitory. He wakes up to find Crookshanks fighting with something, its Jerry the Jarvey. Jerry gets away by stealing Harry's broomstick and fly's out the window. Harry has no choice but to take Ron's broom and gives chase.

Back with Snape, he is told by Constantine that his vampire army will march to the headquarters of the Werewolf Coalition and cause enough of a sir to distract anyone who might witness their little trip. The trip is Voldemort taking a ship off of England and sailing for an island (it's the only way to get there, the island is protected by magic so no one can apperate there) and it is there that Voldemort will retrieve the ultimate weapon, Fenris. Fenris is a gigantic wolf-like creature powerful enough to destroy everything in its path, it is imprisoned on the island by wizards many millennium ago. Voldemort has created a spell that would control it and be his weapon against Dumbledore and anyone who stands in his way. Except Snape and everyone else who has ever heard of the legend of Fenris know that he cannot be controlled by anyone or anything.

Voldemort lands on the island just as Constantine is divulging everything to Snape. He opens the gates by giving the stone wolf statue that guards the gates a blood offering (one of his own Death Eaters). He enters and shatters the chains on Fenris and attempts his spell on the gigantic beast. But the spell won't work and Fenris sprouts enormous wings and disappears into the sky. Voldemort then realizes that he has doomed everyone and everything.

Harry continues to chase Jerry over the Forbidden Forest but a bolt of lightening strikes a nearby tree and sends them both falling to the ground. The sky instantly darkens and a huge storm breaks out. In fact, all around the world strange storms are appearing. Jerry is laughing, saying that his plan worked. Harry grabs Jerry and demands to know what's going on.

Jerry then tells Harry everything; that he has altered the course of time and changed it in his favor. Harry notices that Jerry is wearing a Time Turner. Jerry goes one, explaining that he stole the Time Turner from the school but was only just barely able to escape Filch and his cat. Jerry says that he went back in time and changed the votes so that Elaine Pronghorn could win and be Minister of Magic, her attempts to create peace with the werewolves and vampires were able to deter the public's eye from Voldemort. He then managed to subtly guide Dumbledore into hiring Deveren, since he is the Rose Clan's only heir since Constantine's disappearance. He had then found Constantine, who was held prisoner by a tribe of werewolves, helped him escape and gave him signs that led him to killing his father and brother and join Voldemort. As for Voldemort, secretly left a book on the desk of the Riddle house, which he found and became interesting in the legend of Fenris which lead him into seeking a way to control and use him.

Once Jerry is finish, Harry asks why, and Jerry replies that Voldemort has done him a great favor and released Fenris for him. Once Fenris has destroyed everything, he will grow tired and die, and Jerry will become the leader of the powerful wizards who survive the destruction by claiming that he destroyed Fenris himself. Harry is appalled and terrified, finally asking Jerry who he really is. Jerry reveals himself to be Grindelwald, the wizard who Dumbledore assumed he destroyed. Grindelwald was able to attach his soul to other creatures in order to remain alive and plan his revenge against Dumbledore and those who stood with him. His goal was to destroy all the weak things in this world and lead the strongest into a new age under his rule. Grindelwald then takes out a wand, its Harry's wand, Grindelwald had stolen it. He says that he will kill Harry, get rid of his Jarvey body and take Harry's strong young body and wait out Fenris's storms of destruction. Grindelwald conjures the Killing Curse at Harry but the spell bounces off of him (because his body is still protected by his mother's love) and ricochets back at Grindelwald's Time Turner, shattering it. He screams as everything seems to be sucked into a vortex and Harry with it. Everything blacks out.

Harry wakes up in a bed, not his bed at Hogwarts but his bed at the Dursley's. Harry is confused, wasn't he just in the Forbidden Forest with Grindelwald? Harry goes to his window and looks out, feeling a sense of de-já-vu. Hadn't he already done this before? But what Harry didn't know was that when he destroyed Grindelwald's Time Turner, Harry had returned everything to as it was before Grindelwald changed everything. Now it had been reordered correctly and was starting back to where it should, Harry at his window, contemplating what was to come in his sixth year of Hogwarts.

This year, Elaine Pronghorn sits sadly in her house because she wasn't voted as the first woman Minister of Magic, the vampire and werewolves remain enemies, Deveren stays with his family in the Rose Clan manor, Constantine attempts to escape his prison on his own but is caught and killed by the werewolves, and Grindelwald never takes the body of a Jarvey in order to exact revenge on the magical world and instead floats in the limbo space and time. As for Harry and his friends… well, you'll have to read the book :)

* * *

**AN**: Well, whatja think? I know it's not my greatest work but I think it does well summing up what I was going to write. I'm adding a section that I had prepared during when I was really excited about writing this fic, a DVD extra section. It's just something for fun. 


	4. Extras

**DVD Extras!  
**_Warning_: This page is not to be taken seriously, it's just for fun. If you flame this I will only laugh at you till I pass out.

* * *

**Fake Credits  
**(My crazy caffeine-influenced ideas as to who would play my characters, if you have your own ideas just write them in your reviews) 

Director… Queen of the Sacred Flames

OCs  
Lionel Deveren… Johnny Depp  
Esmeralda Cole (Lionel's Wife)… Christina Ricci  
Constantine Deveren… Brad Pitt  
Augustus Deveren (Lionel's Father)… Christopher Lee  
Jerry the Jarvey… Voiced by Jack Nicholson  
Grindelwald… Jack Nicholson  
Elaine Pronghorn… Miranda Richardson

* * *

**Outtakes and Bloopers**

_Chapter 1_

"Well, news for one thing," replied Fred as he turned it on…. but the screen was blank  
"Okay, who forgot to pay the cable bill?" Fred laughed.

"Interestingly, how did you manage to get this position anyway? Dumbledore doesn't hire employees on looks alone." said Snape  
"So you admit that I'm good-looking?" Deveren said with a sly smile.

"Interestingly, how did you manage to get this position anyway? Dumbledore doesn't hire employees on looks alone."  
"Obviously, otherwise he would have never hired you."  
"Okay, I walked right into that one…" said Snape

"Cut it out you twit!" Snape swatted at Deveren's fork, sending the little bit of cake upward and it landed… on the floor.  
"Can we do that again?" Deveren asks the director.

"Cut it out you twit!" Snape swatted at Deveren's fork, sending the little bit of cake upward and it landed… in McGonagall's hat  
"Oops, one more time," Deveren says.

"Cut it out you twit!" Snape swatted at Deveren's fork, sending the little bit of cake upward and it landed unnoticed in Snape's hair.  
"Yes! Third times the charm!"

"_You_ should know that if you don't stop talking at this very moment, my spoon will have a new home in your chest cavity." Snape said with a death glare.  
Deveren burst out laughing "I'm sorry, it just… his face…"

"_You_ should know that if you don't stop talking at this very moment, my spoon will have a new home in your chest cavity." Snape said with a death glare.  
Deveren laughs hysterically, "Okay… once more…"

"_You_ should know that if you don't stop talking at this very moment, my spoon will have a new home in your chest cavity." Snape said with a death glare. Deveren falls to the floor, laughing. Snape gets up, teary eyed, "That's it, I cannot work like this! If anyone wants me, I'll be in my trailer." And Deveren continues to laugh as Snape leaves.**

* * *

**

**Deleted Scene**  
(I didn't find this scene adequate for the chapter but I kept it anyway)

_Chapter 2_

It was early the next morning and Snape was one of the first few teachers in the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't even want to come here today, especially after what happened last night, he would have been just fine getting his coffee from the teacher's lounge. But he wasn't going to allow Lionel Deveren to chase him out, no; he was going to put the whelp in his place. Or maybe Deveren wasn't going to come to breakfast after all, that would be a miracle.

"Good morning Severus!"

Spoke too soon.

The DADA teacher sat next to the Potions professor, "I really want to apologies for the whole cake-in-your-hair thing, won't happen again."

"I certainly hope so, or do you lack the brain capacity to learn from your mistakes?"

"Is that all your having for breakfast?" Lionel motioned to the single piece of toast on Snape's plate.

"Obviously you don't," Snape said, "I think my eating habits are none of your concern."

"I was just saying—"

"Especially since your own diet includes the consumption of other beings' blood."

"Point taken…"

**

* * *

AN**: I hope you enjoyed the extras! Reviews of the fic are appreciated! 


End file.
